grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Azared Z
"It's all about the prep" - Azared "Don't be a little bitch" - Yin "Lets be friends" - Yang Appearance Azared doesn't usually show it but he has a collection of different tribal tattoos and scars under his ropes. Personality Spends all of his time either reading or fighting, likes to learn new things and people from whom he can learn of. Very protective of anything precious to him, may it be people or books, changes his mind quickly and likes to observe and deduct. Biography Azared was born in a library, well not quite born but left there with a small supply of food and no memories of anything before that time, he taught himself to read and learned to hunt out of defense books descriptions and drawings. Soon Azared ran out of books, and started twinkling with things, he managed to manufacture a radio receiver and used it to learn speech, finally one day grown out of the island he built a SOS signal to escape, a pirate crew saw it and when in shore invited the young boy to join their ranks "will there be books?" Azared questioned. "well.... no, but we will have plenty of woman, beer, gold and glory" replied the captain with a grin. "no thanks" Azared then traded the captain a gadget of his making for a trip to the nearest civilized island where Azared adventure is about to begin. He became mad soon after Combat Style Azared has a lazy style of fighting, every move he makes has a specific objective even if it doesn't seem so. He likes to use every tool at his disposal as unorthodox as it may be. He tries to always investigate his opponent before hand if possible and make the necessary preparations. Character Stats Professions Inventor: An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Primary Trait: '''Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. These inventions have no maximum rank. Inventors have access to certain additional traits. '''Martial Artist: A combat Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Zui quan Azared's martial art, Zui quan which means "Drunken kung fu" The technical features of zui quan are based on imitating a drunkard. The main body method is called sloshing, which refers to "Hollow Body, Wine Belly" concept, as though the body is hollow and the lower abdomen is filled with wine, which travels through the body adding power to the movements.2 The postures are driven by weight and momentum of the whole body, staggering around, creating sudden power from awkward positions, and fluidity in the movements and transitions from one pose to another. Drunken body style seems peculiar and off-balance, but it is actually in balance. Yin Yin is one of Azared's masks, it has a rebellious and aggressive personality, identifies itself with Azared's mother and has a berserk style of fighting, not caring about injuries or teammates. Yang Yang is one of Azared's masks, it has a docile and passive personality, identifies itself with Azared's brother. The perfect support, always protects it's allies. Traits Critical Hit(1): Through training in learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body. These character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. The amount points they’re allowed to use for these techniques is equal to a quarter of their Will. Fate of the Cunning(1): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Total boost: 3 perception ''' '''Follow the Leader(1):''' This character has an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. '''Technically Adept(1):''' Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Zero Zero is Azared´s only nakama and companion on his years on the island, loyal to the bone, he has saved Azared innumerable times. Items '''Item Name(Cost): Description Beli: 297 Family ring: 'A ring that was on Azared's little pouch when abandoned, a memento of the parents that left him for unknown reasons. 'Badass coat: 'A beautiful long coat with a flaming skull wearing shades on the back. It is said this coat was worn by a man who never gave up and inspired others to do the same. '''Book: "'The name of the wind" The only book Azared took from the library in the Island, all of its pages cracked because of constant use. '''Headache medicine '''Pills for when people get a bit too nosy for Azared's taste, not really effective in battle. '''Wooden rowboat '''A cheap boat Azared bought on whale island, said to be haunted. '''Glass crow '''A beautifully crafted glass crow that Azared won at a target practice game. '''Gas mask '''Holds Yin personality '''Fox mask '''Holds Yang personality Techniques '''Critical hit points Used '''2 Left 0''' Drunken punch: '''Azared trows a strong punch disguised as weak, lowers enemy perception by 1 only while throwing the strike. '''Rank: 2 USES CRITICAL HIT '''Throat lock: '''Azared punches his enemy in the throat trying to prevent him from breathing. '''Rank: '''8 '''Raven claws: '''Zero dives from the sky and scratches with its claws, can break wood. '''Rank: '''8 Category:NPC